


Western Betrayal

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Might be OOC, Sad, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the historical occurances from 1938 - 1940.This is the story of how Poland didn't receive help in 1939.





	Western Betrayal

"So as I said..." Poland said in front of England and France "I am, obviously, great... but I need help. Both Russia and Germany are a threat and I just barely picked myself uo from the last beating."

The two western countries looked at eachother briefly, as if to see what the other thinks.

"Both Russia and Germany can start a war at any moment." the eastern country continued after hearing no response. "If they happen to attack one of you, I will help however I can and I just... wanted to ask the same of you in return."

"Worry not, Poland." England exclaimed with pride that made even France roll his eyes. "I will make sure your independance is protected from any attacks from these two."

"Really??" the youngest country inquiered with excitement.

"Oui, I suppose we can help." France added, somewhat less surely than England.

"Thanks! We will make a great team, I tell you!" Poland said energetically and went straight into writing a paper to make this official.

\---

'Germany has attacked. England, France, I need some help here. He's strong, surely prepared alot for this.  
Anwser soon.  
~ Poland'

\---

'Russia started attacking from the east. I need help as soon as possible. Please, France, England, I won't handle it for much longer on my own.  
~ Poland'

\---

'I don't know what you two are doing, but I'm standing on my last legs here...  
~ Poland'

\---

"Beaten once again..." Poland murmured to himself. "And by Russia and Germany another time, nonetheless..."

He sighed. His usual bold and optimistic attitude was lost. He just got his butt kicked once again in just 20 years from regaining independance.

No, he can't be like that. He heard England has troubles with Germany too. He better help him ally, he promised to, afterall. He will keep his promises, even if the other side broke them already. That's what honor is about right?

"God, honor, nation" he recited what he used to say long ago. Honor. Someone honourable keeps promises.

And so, he decided. Decided to use what little power he has left to help England in that aircraft battle he forsees happening.

Maybe, just maybe, that's when England will help back.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this, ok? I really like the concept of Hetalia and often find myself thinking how one or another event could be potrayed with these characters.
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable (or at least passable) and I wish you a good day! ^^


End file.
